Kiya Higurashi
by Heart of the silver dragon
Summary: kiya is the child of kagome and inuyasha kagome dies and kiya is out to find her father that left her 20 years ago. please read and review.New chapter up is really good well i think so so the next won will be there soon more review nomore from Kitcat12114
1. Going Home

Kiya Higurashi

chapter one "home"

My name is Kiya Higurashi. I am the daughter of Kagome and the half demon Inuyasha. I was born in the futile air. But that faithful night whatever future I had in store has ben destroyed. I was suppose to die that night. As demon came to slay me I heard something. My mother came running screaming "No Inuyasha"then she fell dead to the ground. I realized it was my father drenched in my mothers blood. His eyes were dark red and his heart was cold scars on his ace I realized he did not hold the Tetsiga the sword that separate the demon from the human. He then fell to his knees his eyes became clear and his heart become warm. With a thought in his eyes like he knew this was going to happen

Everything went black after that. The next thing I new. I was at a bottom of a well 500 years past my mother's death.

20 years went by sent I traveled threw the well. Even tho I was just a baby. I remember that day very clear. My father never comes to see me but I see him every day I look in the merrier I might not look like him allot but I still have his silver hair, claws ,teeth and the knowing I'm not all human

"Kiya get down here " my great grandfather screamed as I ran down the stare

"I didn't do it Buyo did " I said as I pointed to the cat,

"What?"

"I'm not in trouble?

"No..."

'Then why did you call me?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" he yelled in my face as my uncle Sota and grandmother entered the room

"O god I told you I don't celebrate my birthday grandpa"I hated that day ever cents my mother died 20 years ago.

"But Kiya..."

"I'm going to work " I yelled back at my family walking out of the room.

On my way out I decided to pay a visit to the well . As I looked into the well I notest something different there was something shinny at the bottom. Shortly after I claimed into the well I slide on a rock and fell to the bottom of the well. I closed my eyes knowing that when I hit the ground I will be in some pane. 'I should have hit the ground bye now' I thought to my self as I opened my eyes I could not see the ground but a purple ora was around me and I held in my hand the tetsiga (how ever the hell you spell it). The ora begin to fade and I landed on the ground at bottom of the well.

I started to clime out when I realized the blue sky above me and I new I was not home any more. When I got out I looked around I remembered the seen and found out that I was in the futile air and I was home.


	2. Home

"I'm home" I said realizing where I was so I decided I would go see Prestest Kaede in the closest town

As I got to the town. I was not welcome. They thought I was a demon "leave thy town demon" said a familiar voice. As I turned arrowed. I stood standing there in front of Kaede. I soon ran to her giving her a big hug.

"oh my god I can't believe its you. I haven't seen you for 20 years'

she stared at me puzzled for a second the murmured "Kiya is that you……"

"Of course it is "

"But how are thy her Inuyasha will be mad"

"I came throw the well. I don't really now how but I think it was the tetsiga" I said as I showed her it.

"But how do you hold thy sword. It should be in thy hands of Inuyasha you must take it to him" she began to puss me toward a horse and pushing me upon it." You must find him he will go mad without it"

"mad what do you men.." But it was to late she had already sent the hose off and me along with it. I started to think 'I wanted my car'

But I did hear in the distance "Goodbye Kiya I missed thy and I shall still"

I had no clue on where I was going or what I would find but then I cents a sacred Jewel shard near bye 'he must be arrowed a shard' if I was going to find him so I road toward the demon that hosted the shard (that was stupid). I didn't find my father. On what I did find was a small Fox demon, a Monk, a two-tailed cat demon, and a girl demon slayer. They were fighting a demon that was very ugly. I couldn't tell if it was a dog or a weasel demon but the point is. He is really UGLY

I jumped of the horse and Yelled "Sole Stricter" as I destroyed the demon with one hit. Then two shards flouted down into my hand. I pulled of my necklace that held a small far with of 25 shards already in it.

"WOW how did you get all those shard. What with your clothing I haven't seen that type sent…." He begins to trail of after that but I new he was going to mention my mother.

My clothing wasn't that strange shine length boots, my black mini skirt, turtleneck shirt, and long black leather jacket that was almost to the floor.

"Nothing is wrong with my clothing and I got these shards from my mother Kagome. That she gave to my father Inuyasha. But he gave them to me when I was little so I could travel throw the well and that's how I got here and who the hell are you"

"YOUR KAGOME AND INUYASHAS DAUGHTER KIYA" they all screamed at me at the same time. it scared me. A lot. Right then I knew that these must have been the travelers that my grandfather has told me about in my mother's stories.

"You must be Songo, Meroko, Shipo, and …… Keylala." I said as I pointed to each one of them as I said their name.

They didn't act surprised that I knew there names or that I said "Have any of you seen my father"

"No the last time we saw him was 20 years ago Sorry but we will help you look for him if you would like." Meroko said. So we were on are way after Meroko asked me if I would bear his child and hit him I figured he needed some cents knocked into him but I guess It didn't work.


End file.
